There is conventionally provided a host-vehicle-travel-position specification apparatus that specifies host vehicle travel positions on a map. Patent literature 1 discloses a technique that finds an angular difference between the direction of a traveling vehicle and the direction indicating road linearity when the vehicle travels a road including a fork road branching from a main road of an expressway. The technique specifies whether the host vehicle travel position corresponds to the main road or the fork road.